Amor mortal
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: En la vida hay personas que te ayudan a crecer, a madurar. Que te enamoran y otras que te decepcionan. Sin embargo, jamás piensas que en un amor puedes llegar a encontrar el cielo o en otras... el infierno y la amargura...
1. Prólogo

**¡Hello!**

**Aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta, esta vez les llevo una historia diferente que nació de un reto con mi querido y gran amigo Dark Resdio. Él es el culpable de que mi cabeza haya hilvanado tanto y en lugar de ser un One-shot terminó siendo una historia un tanto más larga, él me dio las bases y protagonistas. **

**Así que querido amigo, estoy segura que no es la historia que te traías en mente pero hice lo posible por hacer drama puro, espero que me des méritos y lo que leas te agrade. **

**Sin más los dejo leer, nos veremos en los próximos días cuando postee el primer capítulo. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_Triángulo amoroso. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

**Advertencias: **

_Drama y situaciones explícitas. _

* * *

**Amor mortal. **

**Prólogo. **

"_Uno no se enamoró nunca y ese fue su infierno. Otro sí y esa fue su condena."_

_Robert Burton. _

* * *

Se dice que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso, dulce y noble, esa sensación que te invade el cuerpo, te emociona y te hace temblar. Esa que te hace sentir como si tuvieras un montón de mariposas en el estómago y te hace volar cuando miras sus ojos.

Una simple mirada que pueda despertar un sinfín de sensaciones en tu ser y te hace soñar, reír y llorar de felicidad, de dicha y de gozo. Sin embargo, nadie dijo que el amor fuera solamente dicha o en el peor de los casos… no correspondido.

El amor podía ser una bendición o una maldición.

Un arma de doble filo, más mortal que un revólver o un cuchillo, nadie le informó que podía ser tan doloroso… que podía sentir su piel desgarrándose, cada tejido, cada músculo…

De una forma tan lenta y lacerante que le quitaba el aire, la vista y el deseo de seguir. Sientes como si te succionara la vida poco a poco y la sangre saliera de tus poros mancillándote la piel creando más suplicio.

Una tortura…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos caían sobre su ropa, su rostro completamente empapado por ellas y su maquillaje cortado. Sus ojos reflejaban su espíritu atormentado y su alma quebrada…

Así era como se sentía, como una muñeca fraccionada.

Una que no encontraba los pedazos… ni un solo retazo con el cual unir su corazón destrozado.

Llevó las manos hacia su pecho tratando de detener el dolor que la ahogaba, ese tan profundo que le partía en dos. Sus hombros convulsionaron y un gimoteo salió de sus labios, seguido de un lamento desgarrador…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucedió a ella?

No. Ella lo sabía… sabía perfectamente por qué, únicamente no quería aceptarlo. Porque no le gustaba perder… jamás le gustó…

Pero ahora ya no importaba, ya nada importaba. Sólo quería que ese dolor se fuera, que desapareciera de su pecho, de su corazón.

No quería sentir, no quería vivir… no así, no deseando morir…

Sus gimoteos aumentaron a tal punto que se le hacía difícil respirar, más lágrimas corrían por su rostro como si fueran caudales y sus hombros no dejaban de convulsionar.

Dolía más que una herida real.

Miró hacia la cama donde descansaba un revólver calibre 38 cargada, caminó tambaleante y con manos temblorosas lo tomó. Lo miró detenidamente, quitó el seguro; la mano le temblaba y su respiración se agitó mientras sollozaba.

Cerró los ojos… y… no lo hizo.

Lo pensó mejor, sería demasiado escándalo, el disparo alertaría a su compañera de cuarto y habría mucha sangre esparcida por toda la habitación.

No, no quería hacer eso… no quería fastidiar a más gente.

Entonces visualizó el lazo donde hasta hace unos momentos reposaba el arma, sonrió con sarcasmo, por primera vez pensaba en todo.

Era irónico que la primera vez que utilizaba la cabeza, fuera precisamente para cegarse la existencia.

Tiró el arma al suelo y tomó la soga, sus manos temblaban como gelatina, pero con decisión se encaminó hacia su amplio closet, ahí había una barra de acero lo suficiente mente alta para lo que necesitaba hacer.

Se subió en un pequeño banco, con movimientos torpes y sollozando ató la soga a la barra, sollozos que luego se convirtieron en lamentos llevó el nudo a su cuello asegurándolo.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de bañar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios resecos…

— Creo que esta vez… sí te encargaste de hacerme pagar… todo el daño que te provoqué… — sonrió con tristeza, le dio un golpe con el talón al banco.

El sonido de la madera contra el piso hizo eco en la silenciosa habitación y su cuerpo quedó flotando en el aire.

Sin embargo falló, su cuello no se fracturó, pero no hizo el intento por liberarse… su cuerpo se movía lentamente de un lado hacia otro, el aire comenzó a escasear y como era de esperarse la angustia comenzó a invadirle cuerpo. Más sus manos se sentían pesadas, sus pulmones intentaban desesperadamente atrapar oxígeno, su garganta ardía… movió sus articulaciones bajas en un intento desesperado pero ni siquiera pudo tambalearse…

Abrió la boca pero sólo acrecentó su agonía, su vista se volvió borrosa, sentía la cabeza inflamada y poco a poco su visibilidad fue agotándose hasta sólo distinguir sombras… unas sombras que se movían hacia ella…

Había llegado la hora… una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Una sonrisa mortal.


	2. Preludio de un amor escabroso

**¡Hola!**

**Creo que hoy si me tardé para postear el primer capítulo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para editar y aún no me decidía a postearlo, pues la forma en la que comienza será muy confusa y complicada. Bueno, por lo menos en este primer capítulo se tornará extraño puesto que esta vez no sigue la misma línea del prólogo, empieza de una manera diferente.**

**Aún así espero mantenga su interés y continúen leyendo, pues conforme la historia avance todo tomará forma y lo comprenderán con facilidad. Sin más dejo que lean, aguardo porque lo que leerán será de su agrado y merezca sus comentarios. **

**Cuídense mucho, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo._

_Triángulo amoroso. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

**Advertencias: **

_Drama y situaciones explícitas. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Preludio de un amor escabroso.**

"_La vida es muy traicionera y cada uno se las ingenia como puede para mantener a raya el horror, la tristeza y la soledad."_

_Arturo Pérez Reverte._

* * *

Fastidiado.

Así era como se sentía en ese momento, tomar un avión desde Japón hasta Nueva York no era algo de todos los días, eran casi 18 horas de vuelo y sin escalas. Odiaba tener que viajar tanto tiempo y sin poder dormir, los viajes largos al contrario de todo el mundo le quitaban el sueño y lo ponían aburrido.

¡Ni su laptop le ayudaba!

Y de paso hacía un frío del demonio, ya sentía las manos dormidas y ni siquiera había salido del aeropuerto.

Estaba esperando sus maletas, las cuales debían haber salido hacía media hora y él llevaba ahí más de una hora, estaba seguro que Sasuke ya se había ido y lo había dejado tirado a su suerte.

Aunque era lo mejor, con el humor que se cargaba Sasuke cuando lo hacían esperar era mejor quedarse perdido en el desierto y no estar junto a él, era mejor lanzarse a las llamas del infierno que sería más placentero.

Diez minutos después las maletas le fueron entregadas, quiso gritar ¡aleluya!, pero lo hubieran tomado como un lunático. Caminaba sin prisa, pues le tocaría tomar un taxi para ir a su casa, no obstante, casi se paraliza al encontrarse a Sasuke de frente con los brazos cruzados y una cara de los mil demonios.

Ah, no, eso no podía ser bueno…

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote dobe? — la pregunta fue hecha con clara irritación.

— ¡Vaya, Sasuke! Creí que tus padres te habían enseñado a saludar. — manifestó con ironía el otro.

— No estoy para tus ironías dobe. — advirtió Sasuke.

— Ni yo para tus reclamos. — replicó el otro — Si quieres reclamar, ve hacerlo con los de la seguridad del aeropuerto. — bufó.

Realmente su viaje no había sido el mejor, no había dormido y la comida del avión era terrible. Así que en resumidas cuentas no había comido, no había dormido y no se había mudado de ropa, cosa que lo hacía sentir sucio y realmente incómodo.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, sólo resopló con fastidio y dio media vuelta hacia la salida sin siquiera ayudarle con sus maletas.

— _Maldito teme… por lo menos hubiera tenido la amabilidad de ayudarme con mis maletas. — pensó Naruto. _

Mientras arrastraba las dos maletas y el bolso de mano, más el de la laptop. Masculló un par de maldiciones más y siguió a Sasuke, tan rápido como pudo.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Veinticinco minutos y un sinfín de quejas después… se encontraba en su casa, un pequeño departamento en un edificio modesto. El departamento no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, tenía las dimensiones exactas para él.

Tampoco era lujoso, como estaba seguro su amigo esperaba que fuera. Sólo tenía lo necesario e indispensable, nada banal ni costoso; aunque sus padres se empeñaron en que gastara lo que quisiera y como quisiera.

Sonrió al recordar las veces que su madre le pidió que regresara a la casa, más él se rehusó. No era que no los quisiera, sólo deseaba su espacio e independencia, aunque le costó un poco hacerla entender eso y su padre también le ayudó.

Cosa que agradecía enormemente.

— ¿Cuándo irás a casa de tus padres? — preguntó Sasuke de repente, éste le miró mientras dejaba las maletas cerca del sofá tostado de la sala.

— El fin de semana, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar del traslado de la universidad y me tomará cuando menos tres días. — respondió sentándose en el sofá, el azabache lo imitó y se sentó en un individual — Aunque mi madre me presionará para que vaya antes.

— Cosa que no harás.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? — inquirió con una sonrisa — Quiero descansar unos días antes de someterme a su interrogatorio.

— Puedo imaginarlo… — secundó Sasuke en tono bajo, pero luego lo miró de forma rara — ¿Qué te hizo volver? — soltó sin titubeo, Naruto sonrió.

— Tan directo como siempre… — masculló el rubio haciendo una negación con su cabeza — Mi padre y yo hicimos un acuerdo, terminaría la secundaria y haría tres años de universidad allá, pero terminaría la carrera aquí para tomar posesión del legado de la familia. — expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke sólo hizo un movimiento negativo y luego miró su reloj de muñeca, era tarde, demasiado; Sakura lo mataría.

— Sakura te matará. — al escuchar eso elevó sus ojos negros para mirarlo, Naruto sonreía divertido y burlón, como siempre…

— Es tu culpa dobe, sino te hubieras tardado no me habría retrasado. — reclamó con el ceño fruncido, el rubio resopló con fastidio.

— Ya te dije que fue mi culpa teme, ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?! — profirió con exageración, Sasuke gruñó y Naruto sonrió más ampliamente.

Sacarlo de sus casillas le era tan fácil, que siempre terminaba disfrutándolo. El Uchiha se puso de pie no sin antes mascullar un par de maldición y se encaminó hacia la salida.

— Nos vemos luego dobe. — fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de cerrar la puerta, el rubio soltó un risa graciosa.

Luego soltó un suspiró, se levantó del sofá para caminar hacia el balcón de su departamento, abrió la puerta de cristal para poder salir. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se recargó sobre el concreto posando las manos encima de la delgada varilla metálica.

Paseó su mirada deleitándose con el brillo de las luces de la ciudad en la oscuridad, viviría en el último piso y tenía una vista magnífica hacia la ciudad, cientos de casas y grandes edificios iluminados; a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos se apreciaban algunos árboles a lo mejor de algún parque… ese era el panorama que apreciaba, aún en la penumbra.

Elevó sus ojos hacia el cielo encontrándose con el firmamento colmado de estrellas centelleantes y una hermosa luna llena que bañaba a la ciudad, otro suspiro salió de sus labios. No le gustaba el bullicio ni las grandes ciudades, él siempre había sido de un ambiente tranquilo, por eso decidió ir a Japón y estudiar allá, le gustaban las tradiciones y el ambiente.

Un lugar mucho más sano que Estados Unidos, sin embargo, tenía que regresar… no era opción quedarse allá.

— ¿Preocupado? — indagó una voz dulce y femenina, él no se sorprendió; solamente se giró para visualizar la figura esbelta de una hermosa mujer enfundada en un modesto vestido color crema, con un discreto escote en V que resaltaba considerablemente sus senos sin llegar a lo vulgar — Naruto, deja de mirarme así o pensaré que te gusto. — añadió graciosa al ver que sus ojos azules la recorrían de manera extraña y se fijaban en sus piernas levemente descubiertas.

— ¿Quién no lo haría? — replicó intentando inútilmente de ocultar el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas, la risa melodiosa de la chica se escuchó rompiendo el silencio y se acercó hacia él, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus sandalias — ¿Estabas aquí? — preguntó al verla posarse a su lado y mirar hacia el horizonte.

— Sí. — respondió — Llegué antes que tú, pero no estabas solo.

— Ya veo… — dijo él retomando su posición.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — inquirió interesada, éste suspiró por tercera ocasión en esa noche.

— Extraño… sabes que no tenía la intención de volver. — expresó sincero, volteó su rostro hacia ella.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con otro para en un hermoso color esmeralda, mientras que sus sensuales labios le sonreían con dulzura y comprensión.

— Lo sé. — fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Entrarás a la universidad conmigo? — inquirió esperanzado y entusiasmado, con una de esas sonrisas joviales tan suyas.

Con frecuencia se le figuraba un niño de cinco años pidiendo su postre favorito, le sonrió con gracia.

— Mi traslado está completo. — confirmó ocasionando que su sonrisa fuera aún mayor.

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo había dicho?

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que no tuviste problemas con tu traslado y yo sí? — profirió indignado, ella rió ante el puchero que en esos momentos dibujaba el rubio.

— Porque yo hice todos los trámites a tiempo y tú, anduviste de vago. — recriminó, no obstante, su tono era tan suave que más le parecía una sugerencia y no un regaño.

Naruto bufó y se cruzó de brazos enfadado, parecía un niño caprichoso.

— Y me aseguré de que él tuyo también estuviera completo. — confesó, la posición de Naruto cambió y sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros.

— ¡Eres la mejor! — exclamó abrazándola con cariño y emoción.

— Debo irme. — articuló cuando por fin la soltó de su abrazo, éste la miró sin entender — Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y ya voy retrasada.

— Pero sin son casi las once de la noche, ¿a dónde irás?

— Te lo diré después. — rebatió ella con serenidad, éste entrecerró sus ojos azules pero no dijo nada más, sabía que siempre llevaba las de perder con ella.

— Ten cuidado. — pidió preocupado, no le gustaba que saliera sola. Ésta le sonrió — ¿Regresarás? — la hermosa chica le hizo una negación.

— Es mejor así, Naruto. — habló antes de que le reclamara — Te hablaré luego. — dijo acercándose a él y depositando un beso en su mejilla, provocándole un marcado sonrojo.

La observó caminar hacia adentro del departamento, pero se detuvo antes de traspasar la puerta y se giró levemente hacia él, elevó una de sus cejas rubias interrogante.

— Por cierto… encontré la información que querías. — mencionó sorprendiéndolo — Dejé la carpeta encima de tu cama, revísala cuando quieras. — finalizó y el rubio le sonrió agradecido.

Enseguida retomó su camino y lo dejó ahí, parado observando el lugar donde había estado, únicamente escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Sonrió de nuevo, ¿Qué haría sin ella?, a lo mejor se habría perdido hace mucho tiempo… pero ella le había enseñado muchas cosas… muchas…

Agitó levemente su cabeza y respiró profundamente, necesitaba un trago, preferiblemente whisky o no podría dormir. Finalmente decidió entrar a su departamento y comenzar a poner orden, tendría una noche muy larga…

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Emocionada, nerviosa, excitada, preocupada, pero sobretodo… ansiosa.

Así era como se sentía, él regresaría y ella se moría por verlo de nuevo. Hacía tanto tiempo que se fue, tanto tiempo sin verlo…

Hablaban por teléfono pero eso era todo, sus padrinos estaban emocionados y ella más todavía. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios y sus ojos carmesí brillaron con intensidad.

— Naruto… — pronunció en un susurro, de sólo pensar en él su corazón latía desbocado y un enjambre de mariposas se desataba en su estómago.

Ah, sí, olvidaba un pequeño detalle… ella estaba enamorada de él desde la niñez. Desde que tenían ocho años, a lo mejor era una estupidez seguir enamorada de alguien al que no había visto en casi diez años.

Pero… no podía evitarlo, simplemente su corazón lo amaba y no había más explicación que esa, no importaba otra. Sabía que era el indicado para ella, más nada.

— ¡Karin! ¡Shion está aquí! — gritó su madre desde el pie de la escalera.

Ató su cabellera rojiza en una cola alta, acomodó sus lentes y finalmente bajó a recibir a su amiga, descendió con paso cuidadoso pues era una persona muy torpe y de paso con mala suerte. No quería terminar en el hospital… de nuevo…

Una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto visualizó a su amiga, tan guapa como siempre. Ella era catalogada como una de las chicas más atractivas de la universidad, su larga cabellera rubia y sus hermosas facciones ya la hacían merecedora de dicho título, sin contar sus poco comunes ojos violáceos y su bien formado cuerpo.

Todo lo contrario a ella, que era una chica de lo más común y sin ninguna gracia, se sentía como un gusano a su lado… Shion siempre sobresalía a cualquier lugar al que iban, mientras que ella era tratada como la nerd y sabelotodo. Más cuando escogió la carrera en la Facultad de Medicina, sin embargo, lograba ignorar ese hecho y disfrutar de las buenas cosas que la compañía de su mejor amiga le generaba.

Su carácter era dulce y amable, aunque también podía ser duro y hasta irritable. Cosa que sólo lograba recordarle a Sakura, ella sí que era de armas tomar cuando se enfurecía.

— ¡Hola Shion! — saludó alegremente.

— Hola, pareces muy animada… ¿Por qué será…? — manifestó con una sonrisa pícara provocándole un tenue rubor a la pelirroja.

— P-Por nada. — contestó rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto de la habitación menos a ella, Shion soltó una carcajada y Karin la miró con molestia — ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

— De ti. — respondió, Karin se cruzó de brazos y esperó una explicación — No puedes ocultar tu emoción, por lo menos no a mí. — declaró, la pelirroja rodó los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos en forma de rendición, otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Tienes razón… ¡Estoy feliz! — profirió finalmente dando un salto de emoción, Shion soltó otra carcajada.

— ¿Ya está aquí? — le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar.

— Mi madrina dijo que su vuelo llegaba hoy en la noche, así que supongo que ya está aquí. — no pudo mitigar la emoción en su tono de voz, la rubia le sonreía contenta.

Realmente le alegraba mucho ver a su amiga emocionada, era algo que no solía pasar todos los días y de alguna manera le iluminaba la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo lo verás? — inquirió travesura la rubia elevando ambas cejas, induciéndole un sonrojo nuevamente a la chica.

— No lo sé, mi madrina no me ha dicho nada aún… — musitó con algo de tristeza, pero luego compuso su sonrisa — De todas formas lo veré en la universidad. — manifestó ensanchando el gesto.

— Eso espero, me muero por conocerlo. — expresó Shion interesada y sonrió de forma extraña, Karin frunció el ceño.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Shion. — advirtió con seriedad la pelirroja, la rubia sólo soltó una carcajada divertida.

— No te preocupes, no voy a quitártelo. — articuló entre risas, un rubor más fuerte se apoderó de las mejillas de Karin — Además tengo novio, ¿recuerdas?

El sonrojo de la pelirroja aumentó al recordarlo, se le había pasado ese pequeño detalle.

— Es verdad… me olvidé de Sai. — musitó sin pensar, aunque pudo percibir la mirada indignada de su rubia amiga — ¡Lo siento! Pero aún no me acostumbro a verlos juntos. — se justificó, Shion sonrió despreocupada.

— Descuida, no eres la única a la que le sucede. — concedió — Sé que es difícil ver que una persona como Sai tenga una relación normal con una mujer, teniendo en cuenta su actitud y falta de emociones. — confesó honestamente, hasta a ella le sorprendía ese hecho — Pero no es algo extraño o imposible. — finalizó con una sonrisa jovial.

— Tienes razón. — manifestó al pelirroja contagiada por su sonrisa.

— Bien, creo que es hora de irnos. Los chicos nos esperan. — comentó la rubia poniéndose de pie, Karin la imitó y ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

Se despidió de su madre con un grito y luego partieron a encontrarse con sus amigos.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Exhaló profundamente y finalmente depositó la carpeta sobre la cama, clavó sus ojos azules sobre un objeto plano y alargado que se encontraba en una esquina envuelto en una tela negra. Su entrecejo se frunció, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro ante lo que veía…

_Continuará… _


	3. Encuentros inesperados

**¡Hola!**

**Tanto tiempo perdida ¿no?, lamento mucho la tardanza pero aún no me decidía a postearlo así, pues tiene alguna información que a lo mejor los confunda… así que de una vez les hago la aclaración de que el Flash Back no tiene otra función que algo simbólico y tendrá su explicación más adelante. **

**Hago hincapié en esto para no generar alguna confusión o incoherencia en la historia, luego será explicado con más detalle. Ahora sí, los dejo leer y a la espera de sus comentarios. **

**Cuídense mucho, nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo – Alternativo._

_Triángulo amoroso._

_OoC en los personajes. _

_Flash Back. _

_Pensamientos. _

**Advertencias: **

_Drama, tragedia y situaciones explícitas._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Encuentros inesperados.**

"_El secreto de la felicidad en el amor consiste menos en ser ciego que en cerrar los ojos cuando hace falta."_

_Simone Beauvoir._

* * *

Su peso era ligero enseguida quitó la tela, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que veía… se trataba de una hermosa Katana, su mango era color de un color café tostado con simulación de hilos entretejidos con un ribete de oro en la punta al igual que en la empuñadura.

La quitó de su funda y se deleitó con el brillo de su hoja fina, su peso era tan ligero como el de una pluma.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás topándose con la base de la cama y se dejó caer… un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

_Sus ojos azules seguían sus movimientos, realmente sentía mucha curiosidad, aunque no era esa la razón de su estadía, sino más bien el cariño que les tenía. _

— _¿Por qué las coleccionas, viejo? — profirió con confianza tocando la funda de una Katana, tenía un color ladrillo y un mango blanco. _

— _Me gustan, sí, pero no es una colección. — contestó una voz senil y bastante cansada — Es un legado familiar, la Katana… tiene un significado en nuestra familia. _

— _¿A qué te refieres? — miró al hombre frente a él, su rostro surcado por algunas arrugas, su cabellera larga y albina demostraba su edad real, aunque su cuerpo no era tan gallardo como en sus años mozos. _

_Sus ojos tenían un matiz dorado suave, lucían cansados al igual que su rostro. Y su respiración era errática, lo observó tambalearse y rápidamente se acercó para ayudarle a sentarse en el sillón verde oscuro. _

— _Gracias. — le sonrió extenuado, Naruto sólo lo miró y esperó a que continuara — Una Katana en nuestra familia, es símbolo de justicia, sabiduría, fortaleza y templanza. Las cuatro virtudes que enlazan a nuestro estirpe o… enlazaban… — eso último lo dijo con melancolía. _

— _Viejo… — llamó Naruto con cautela al ver la expresión desolada de su rostro, el hombre parpadeó y le sonrió con despreocupación. _

— _Estoy bien. — contestó a la pregunta muda del rubio, que no emitió palabra — Como te decía, las Katanas representan los valores que nos rigen, además de la tradición de la creación de las mismas. — pausó y tomó un respiro hondo, parecía cansarse con él solo hecho de hablar — Pero como toda arma, también tiene su lado negativo… el coraje y la ambición… — musitó con pesar._

— _Sigo sin entender. — expresó Naruto rascándose la cabeza. _

— _Nuestra familia proviene de linajes antiguos, Naruto. — confesó — Se dice que una arma como esta es capaz de guardar la voluntad y espíritu de una persona… — explicó con paciencia — Pero, no de una cualquiera… sólo de una noble y de gran valor. — finalizó, el chico paseó sus ojos azules por toda la habitación y abrió los ojos. _

— _Es por eso que son pocas Katanas… — murmuró para sí, la risa cansada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

— _Esas representan la antigüedad, ahora ya no hay seres dignos en mi familia... por lo menos, no en su totalidad. — aseguró. _

— _¿Por qué las tienes tú? _

— _Fue el legado de mi abuelo y mi padre, recibirlas es un honor en nuestra familia dado su antigüedad, todas tienen un significado especial y una cualidad oculta… — manifestó de forma enigmática, Naruto lo miró con curiosidad y recelo. _

— _¿Qué…? — su pregunta fue detenida ante la tos insistente que presentó el anciano. _

— _Será… mejor… que me vaya a descansar. — pronunció a media voz y entrecortado, su respiración era un tanto agitada, se levantó inmediatamente preocupado. _

— _¿Quieres que llame a alguien? — inquirió Naruto angustiado, éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego le sonrió con despreocupación. _

— _Sólo ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación. — pidió. _

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio mal… lo que vino después no fue mejor…

La tela cayó de sus manos y se percató de que una pequeña nota blanca sobresalía entre el tejido.

Se inclinó para tomarla encontrándose con una pulcra caligrafía.

_Esta es la última Katana que mi abuelo forjó, me pidió que te la entregara exclusivamente después de su muerte. Cuídala, es un legado de familia. _

Naruto sonrió anonadado y luego miró la Katana.

— Puedo asegurarte que la cuidaré, Yunoki-san. — murmuró a la nada.

Sabía perfectamente lo que esa arma significaba y no pensaba defraudarlo, no a él… no después de todo lo que le ayudó…

Guardó nuevamente el arma en su funda para después guardarla en su closet.

Exhaló de nuevo, esa semana sería complicada, aún tenía asuntos que arreglar antes de presentarse a la universidad.

**OoOoOoO**

Bien, oficialmente estaba molesto.

¿Por qué?, la razón era simple. Su madre le insistió tanto en que fuera a visitarlos que tuvo que adelantar todos sus asuntos para poder estar libre el fin de semana y resulta que a ellos se les ocurría salir de viaje… ¡De viaje! Y él ahí, esperando por ellos o era lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que decidió irse a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Les dejó dicho con Miku, su nana y ama de llaves de la casa, que le avisaran cuando estuvieran de regreso. Luego salió de ahí irritado, lo habían fastidiado tanto para que llegara ese fin de semana y después se van como si nada.

Entendía que sus padres tuvieran negocios en el extranjero, pero por lo menos deberían tener la decencia de avisarle.

Resopló y le dio un trago a su copa de bourbon, era la segunda de esa noche. A lo lejos se escuchaba una suave música de jazz, los murmullos, los taconeos, el olor a tabaco y alcohol… miró a su alrededor. Gente vestida de forma elegante y distinguida, mujeres hermosas y hombres apuestos.

Miradas insinuantes y lujuriosas… él únicamente sonrió de lado, al ver a una hermosa azabache de cabellera larga y ojos azules, pasar a su lado y sonreírle sugerente. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía una figura curvilínea y deseable.

— Deberías seguirla en lugar de quedarte ahí sentado mirando. — manifestó repentinamente una voz femenina y dulce, dio un respingo asustado y giró su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados con afán de replicar.

Más no lo hizo, pues sus ojos vagaron a través del entallado vestido granate que se adhería a su escultural figura, destacando sus prominentes senos, sus caderas y piernas totalmente expuestas, de forma sutil y delicada. Además de que el color realzaba el tono cremoso de su piel, al igual que su cabello albino, que iba cuidadosamente recogido.

— Si me abuelo te viera, ya te habría decapitado. — articuló serena colocando el diminuto bolso negro en la barra, Naruto se puso de pie y retiró la silla con caballerosidad esperando a que se sentara, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Y a todos los que están en el bar. — resaltó mirando a su alrededor y en efecto, las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella y otras sobre él, de hombres y mujeres. Unas con recelo y otras con lujuria, suspiró con fastidio… odiaba eso.

— Tus padres salieron. — eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Éste asintió.

— Disculpe… ¿Qué le sirvo? — preguntó el chico tras la barra con una sonrisa galante hacia la hermosa mujer.

— _Akvavit_. — dijo ella nada más, sonriéndole amablemente. El chico manifestó un "En seguida" y se retiró dejándolos nuevamente solos.

— Cuando llegué, acababan de partir hacia el aeropuerto. — masculló irritado mientras le daba otro trago a su copa, la cual estaba casi por terminarse.

— ¿Cuándo vuelven? — preguntó, pero el rubio no respondió pues el barman acababa de llegar con el trago de su amiga, quién solamente le musitó un "gracias". El chico nuevamente le sonrió con sensualidad, pero se fijó en la mirada de Naruto y se retiró rápidamente.

— No lo sé, creo que dentro de dos semanas o algo así… no lo recuerdo. — dijo tomándose lo que quedaba del líquido en su copa y pidiendo otra. Pero ella lo detuvo, éste miró su delicada mano y luego sus ojos esmeralda, su mirada era severa y de advertencia — Tranquila, sé controlarme. — habló tranquilo y con una de sus sonrisas.

— Lo mismo dijiste una vez y terminaste en el hospital. — replicó, él suspiró y tomó la delicado mano entre las suyas.

— Eso fue hace mucho… ya no soy el mismo. — expresó con paciencia, esperando que ella comprendiera que ya no era la misma persona que conoció.

— Aún así, debes tener cuidado. No quisiera tener que recibir otra llamada a media noche diciendo que te debates entre la vida y la muerte, Naruto. — advirtió, aún con su tono calmo y suave, era una clara advertencia.

Que tras lo que le suceda, lo que ella le hará será peor… un escalofrío le corrió la espalda de sólo imaginarlo…

— No te preocupes, sé cual es mi límite. — sentenció, ella asintió y finalmente le dio un trago a su copa.

La verdad es que no pretendía pasar por eso… no de nuevo…

Agitó su cabeza despejándose de los malos pensamientos, mientras continuaba hablando con su amiga sobre la universidad. Pronto entrarían y aunque no le entusiasmaba en demasía, por lo menos no estaría solo; ya que ella estaría ahí.

Continuaron hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde y debían regresar a sus respectivos departamentos, aunque él le ofreció amablemente quedarse en el suyo sin embargo, ella lo rechazó, alegando que él necesitaba privacidad… éste sólo le sonrió con picardía e hizo una insinuación, que le provocó una carcajada. Más no cedió, la llevó hasta su casa y luego él partió a la suya, a la espera de su primer día en la universidad.

**OoOoOoO**

Lunes.

Comienzo de semana o de tortura para algunos que se presentaban esa mañana a la universidad, aunque para un rubio no era más que un suplicio que no quería seguir… por lo menos, no ahí.

Ah, cuanto daría por estar en Japón, todo era más tranquilo allá. No obstante, no podía evadir sus responsabilidades, sobretodo porque conocía a su padre y lo buscaría aún así tuviera que sacarlo desde el fondo del océano. Y su madre… ¡Ay su madre!

La piel se le erizó de sólo imaginarlo y un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Caminaba en línea recta hacia su salón, pasaba aula tras aula en su camino, a un lado los jardines con pasto verde y sedoso, árboles rodeaban el perímetro y algunas bancas de mármol se visualizaban debajo. Había silencio, a excepción de los profesores otorgando sus respectivas clases, suspiró y miró hacia el encielado del plantel, mientras introducía la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su jeans azul marino.

Mientras pensaba en lo aburrido que sería estar todo ese tiempo en la ciudad, no se dio cuenta de que una silueta femenina se acercaba rápidamente y terminó chocando contra él, sólo sintió el duro golpe y un pequeño grito se dejó escuchar.

Los libros que ella llevaba volaron al igual que su mochila, ella estaba a punto de caer más él la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura evitando que se diera contra el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él, al ver que no se movía, la chica asintió frenéticamente y luego se separó. Naruto se fijó en su singular cabellera rojiza, sin embargo, la joven no lo miró.

— Y-Yo… lo siento, venía distraída discúlpame… — tartamudeó agachándose a recoger sus libros sin siquiera mirarlo, él sonrió.

— No te preocupes… **rojita**. — esa última palabra la pronunció tan lentamente y en un tono de voz muy singular, ella paró de golpe y sus libros cayeron nuevamente al suelo.

Pausadamente comenzó a elevar su rostro, visualizando la figura atlética de un apuesto chico de cabellera rubia levemente desordenada; sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con unos en un hermoso azul cielo, se sonrojó, no sólo por su mirada fija sino también por la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en sus labios. Esa sonrisa jovial tan suya… su corazón latió acelerado y la emoción se disparó por su sistema.

— ¿N-Naruto? — su afirmación sonó a pregunta, el rubio soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Quién más te llamaría rojita? — replicó divertido y de un movimiento rápido la levantó otorgándole un abrazo, uno muy fuerte y cariñoso.

Karin reprimió un jadeo y aspiró su aroma, masculino y a colonia; entretanto sentía sus brazos envolverla con tenacidad, destilando ternura y sutileza. Se sintió vacía cuando él se separó, más sus ojos eran como un mar infinito que la invitaban a perderse en ellos, su corazón saltó, no podía creerlo.

¡Él estaba ahí!

— No has crecido nada rojita. — expresó nuevamente Naruto con burla y diversión, ella enrojeció, infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Búrlate sólo porque eres más grande! — profirió molesta, el rubio rió divertido.

— ¡Vamos, rojita! No te enojes, sigues igual de hermosa. — halagó tomándola por la barbilla en un movimiento delicado, ésta lo miró con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su sonrisa sensual le hizo desviar la mirada, inútilmente tratando de ocultar su rubor.

— ¡Hey tú! — se escuchó repentinamente una voz femenina, tosca y despectiva.

Karin giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la escultural figura de una rubia de cabello largo atado en una coleta, con un pequeño flequillo adornando el lado derecho de su hermoso rostro, marcado por un maquillaje bastante visible y su vestimenta provocativa, una falda corta y una camisa con un sugerente escote, delineando perfectamente su modelada figura.

Los tacones resonaban, la estilizaba y otorgaban más altura, aunque de por sí un poco más alta que ella…

— Sí tú. — le dijo nuevamente, pero se quedó callada al visualizar la figura del rubio junto a ella — Kakashi-sensei dijo que te apresurarás porque el examen comenzará pronto. — su tono fue amable y condescendiente, hasta le regaló una sonrisa… una bastante benévola.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con impresión ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino, si era cierto que se conocían, compartían clases y amigos; era obvio que ella jamás le cayó bien y se lo hacía saber cada vez que podía. Es cambió se le hacía extraño…

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta, de que sus ojos azules miraban a Naruto, desvió la mirada hacia éste, que también veía a la chica y notó…

El brillo en su mirada…

_Continuará…_


End file.
